Conventionally, electronic equipment such as mobile electronic equipment generally uses an interface connector that has a plug and a receptacle with an insertion slot which allows the plug to be inserted and removed, to connect with external equipment, such as a battery charger to supply power to electronic equipment. In the interface connector, a plug is inserted in the insertion slot of a receptacle to electrically connect contacts on the plug side with contacts on the receptacle side.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a plug-type electrical connector (hereinafter “plug”) having a plug part that rises from the bottom wall of a housing, and a receptacle-type electrical connector (hereinafter “receptacle”) having an insertion slot in which the plug part is inserted. According to Patent Literature 1, in the plug part that rises from the bottom wall, a plurality of plug terminals are aligned in the longitudinal direction in both sidewall faces extending in the longitudinal direction orthogonal to the insertion direction to the receptacle. These plug terminals are provided to project from both sidewall faces, and elastically deform in directions to approach both side faces. Further, in the wall faces of the housing which partition the insertion slot in the receptacle, a plurality of receptacle terminals individually matching a plurality of plug terminals are aligned and disposed in the sidewall faces to face both side faces of the plug part inserted in the insertions slot.
When the plug part is inserted in the insertion slot in the receptacle, the plug terminals elastically deform to press against the receptacle terminals aligned in the insertion slot. In this way, the plug and receptacle form the interface connector by sufficiently inserting the plug part in the insertion slot, and welding the plug terminals to the receptacle terminals by pressure and fitting the plug terminals in the receptacle terminals.
Further, in the interface, the depth the plug part fits in the insertion slot is increased to secure the distance for the plug terminals to slide against the receptacle terminals when the plug part is inserted. This sliding makes the plug terminals and receptacle terminals clean portions where the plug and receptacle contact each other.